User blog:Christianthepupbot/Dracula vs The Joker
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY COUNT DRACULA ' '''VS ' '''THE JOKERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR BEGIN 'Dracula' Welcome, clown. Welcome to Transylvania Where you'll be introduced to the fangs of Dracula '' ''You're the clown prince of crime well I'm the king of darkness The grandfather of all horror, there's no way you can touch this You call yourself a villain, well I call that fraud You'll get cut hard in this battle, you could it call it suicide squad '' ''Night to night you get beaten by a bat with zero power If that is so true, consider this your final hour '' ''I have fangs and black magic, you have a knife and bad jokes You'll get killed faster than I can wave my cloke So take that hat off and your coat, you're my guest, don't you know? Now I shall drink your blood and show you a real killing joke Joker You call that a rap, Drac, I almost had a heart attack From that fact that you're a goth's wet dream, you hear that? That's the sound of you not being cared about anymore After your name was ruined by Adam fucking Sandler '' ''I'm being analyzed by phycologists in real life So do you wanna know what I can do with this knife You have so many weaknesses I can't even count? It takes one piece of garlic bread to knock you the fuck out? '' ''You're a thing of the past, zombies are the new Hollywood thing I have it all, money, fans, a girlfriend, I'm the villain king The only fans you have are little kids who dress up in your stupid outfit So start smiling. Now stop. I never wanna see those teeth again '' 'Dracula ''You have a girlfriend?'' ''I have loads upon loads of brides '' ''The only assistants you have consisted of clowns and mimes'' ''I was enslaving people before your writers were even born'' ''Trying to fight back at this point would be absolutely absurd'' ''So, Mr. Hamill, you have any other one-liners to give?'' ''You've become dull thanks to Leto, yet you call me forgotten'' ''I'd eat you, but your flesh has become absolutely tasteless'' ''After you finish that wine, you can suck my undead dick '' Joker I don't get it, Count. Why do you want to suck me off? Here's an untold story, you allergic to the cross I'd laugh at it and venom gas the poor priest who tried it Because simply don't care about your laughable weaknesses So you think you're scary, a really real toughy '' ''I'll shove my blade so far up your ass, you can call me Buffy Your a book and a crappy movie in black and white I exist inside the minds of the insane, how's that for a fright? '' 'Dracula (Joker's eyes turn red as he stands in place, and Dracula comes close to him and grabs his shoulders) (Dracula bites into Jokers next and starts rapping) Joker, as you can see, you're in my grasp now Here is your fate, become my servant vampire clown You shall be my slave for all eternity Of course to that honor, you're just barely worthy (Count kicks Joker into a coffin) (The coffin opens to Dracula's surprise, and what comes out scares him) ''Drac: What is this creature that I have awakened? '' ???: A film legend that shall cause count's end ''Drac: Look at the scars, the mind, and the disorder '' ???: You've awakened Heath Ledger's Oscar-winning Joker '' Joker (Heath Ledger) ''There have been so many versions of me that live on You're kind is remembered by the book that killed Comic Con I take good men, people that have done nothing but good And turn them into a Psyco, a Murderer, the fucking Red Hood '' ''Wanna see a magic trick? I'll give you fireworks instead '' ''Your brain is nothing compared to the stuff inside my head '' ''You can't rap, Drac, your a sad excuse for a bat A quick way to kill one is a bomb on their back '' (Joker pushes a button and blows up Count) ''I've killed spiky teeth, now I'll burn down Transylvania '' ''The fire roasts better than Count's disses did. AH HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC ''' '''HA HA AH AHA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! '' '' Category:Blog posts